


傻笑

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	傻笑

老林的姐姐生病了，一邊說著自己沒多少時間、帶給他一個白白胖胖的小子，可憐的姐姐跟了個沒良心的，一輩子沒對她好過，老林想姐姐一定捨不得孩子、就算病得快要起不了身，也看得出來她對孩子的用心，孩子的臉蛋乾乾淨淨帶著一點粉紅，身上衣服縫補的針腳細得眼睛都快看不出來。

 

安寧病房最後一個禮拜，那天姊姊洗了澡握著老林的手，說這個孩子麻煩你照顧了，在範什麼都好、就是反應沒那麼快而已，老林噙著眼淚握著姊姊的手說不出話來。第二天早上護理人員通知了之後，老林收拾了姐姐的東西，想著與其跟著那個無情無義的男人姓，孩子跟著姓林還是比較好，轉過頭來擦幹淨白胖小子的鼻水，說今天開始我就是你爸，你就叫林在範了。

 

林在範確實反應不快，他上學晚、說起話來有點不標準的腔調，但肩膀寬又挺高的，不說話的時候就只是個有點傻的大個子，而且眼睛又細細長長的，看不出什麼情緒，好在他長了一個很挺的鼻子，算是好看。

 

王嘉爾就是看在他這一副皮相才沒有吵著說要換人的，他身為一個要什麼有什麼的小少爺，因為亂搞了前一個女助理，王爸爸一怒之下就說再要人就只能是男的，剛好相熟多年的鄰居老林有個繼子，年紀也差不多，也沒等王嘉爾同意就定了。

王嘉爾不置可否，人也沒懷孕，那種事情你情我願，哪有做個幾次就是男女朋友的道理，何況他已經膩了，尤其膩那種愛跟老爸說三道四的人。

 

他自己知道自己軟爛的很，就打算混個畢業，然後再按照爸媽的意思出國去，喝個幾年洋墨水之後回來繼承家業，生活沒有什麼需要他太努力的事情，而且、王嘉爾知道自己長得好，臉蛋好身體好，聲音好個性好，不用說爸媽了，誰都捨不得他太辛苦地活著的。

 

林在範這人實在傻，王嘉爾第一次跟他見面就蹺著二郎腿說：你當助理的、什麼事情都要聽我的、幫我做好，就這樣而已、夠簡單吧。

 

本來很拘謹地縮著肩膀坐在沙發上的林在範一聽，如釋重負地呼了一口氣說好，眼睛笑起來瞇成一條縫，露出一整排整齊的白牙，王嘉爾盯著他眼皮上的小痣，覺得這人笑起來好像更傻。

 

王嘉爾心裡所謂的助理是像他前一個那樣，出門前幫他挑好搭配的衣服，按照他昨天休息的時間準備好適合的早餐，排好他一整天的行程，還要能讓起床氣其實很重的自己開心的起床。

 

沒想到房間裡竟然直接被放了個鬧鐘，而且鬧鐘一響林在範就直接開門進來拉他起床，還一邊拍王嘉爾的臉一邊推他進浴室，就差幫他脫褲子讓他放水了。更不用說吃早飯的時候，桌上一鍋冒煙的熱湯，林在範給他盛了一碗小山一樣的米飯，而且竟然就這樣坐在他對面準備跟他一起吃飯。

王嘉爾頂著一頭亂髮，臉洗了眼睛也睜開了，正想要開口告訴對方這他媽的什麼鬼東西你知不知道怎麼幹助理的我累死了誰叫你直接進我房間的，

林在範彷彿感應到什麼，抬起頭盯著他看，王嘉爾不甘示弱地看回去，那雙眼睛還是這麼細細的，這麼大個人還剪了一個傻呼呼的劉海，鼻子是真好看，然後突然嘴唇彎了起來，那人笑著露出一大排白白的牙齒，問了一句湯很燙要不要幫你吹吹？

王嘉爾突然眼睛一熱鼻子一酸、戀愛了。

 

林在範體格好、長相也好，穿起正式服裝來非常惹眼，可惜一說話一笑就傻氣側漏，王嘉爾雖然喜歡他，但他一直對那種拒人於千里之外的感覺有一種憧憬，就像他朋友崔榮宰的助理朴珍榮那種，穿個貼身西裝，不笑不說話，只偶爾低頭在崔榮宰耳邊低聲提點，光看著就令人滿興奮的。

 

雖然他也不是對林在範不興奮。

是林在範實在傻到他不知道這輩子能不能有機會完成那個情侶之間都應該發生的事情。

好比說王嘉爾藉著起床氣逼林在範幫他穿衣服，林在範又是笑瞇瞇地站在他正前方幫他從頭上拉下睡衣，王嘉爾正要抓緊機會用裸體勾引對方，林在範卻轉頭扯了棉被把他裹成一包，一邊說糟糕我剛放這邊的上衣呢，雖然上衣是被王嘉爾自己偷偷踢到床下去的，但林在範半分鐘內就找到了，最驚人的是他竟然把衣服跟手一起塞進去裹著王嘉爾的棉被裡，三兩下就套好了，還得意地說這樣才不會感冒。

又好比王嘉爾叫林在範過來幫剪指甲的事情，林在範蹲在王嘉爾前面，他的手指包著王嘉爾的手，細細地剪短指甲，又暖又輕柔，王嘉爾伸出腳順勢磨蹭了一下那個他早就覬覦很久的部位，配合臉部表情，他覺得這一下十拿九穩，沒被握著的左手還挑逗地勾了一下那人的下巴。

結果他又得到一個傻笑，林在範還跟他說接下來就可以刷牙準備睡覺了。

總之王嘉爾覺得自己已經滿努力勾引他了。

 

那天崔榮宰慶生，想著朴珍榮會出現，自己身邊也帶了一個什麼都好就是有點傻的林在範，王嘉爾想著輸人不輸陣，硬是幫林在範弄了一身又騷包又貼身的深色三件式西裝，還親手幫他把傻呼呼的平劉海抓起來用造型液固定之後露出額頭，完成之後站在他面前看，哇不得了真是總裁風味非常帥，這樣很好很帥，這句話都還沒說完林在範又開始傻笑。王嘉爾忍不住一陣氣惱，惡狠狠地說你今天晚上無論如何都不准笑。

 

結果那天晚上崔榮宰根本沒帶著朴珍榮，說是讓朴珍榮放假，找了一個代理了，整個慶生會大家嘻嘻哈哈，只有王嘉爾那個肩寬腿長的助理一張撲克臉，直到王嘉爾跟一群朋友猜拳輸了被扔進泳池裡，長腿助理一臉驚慌跳下泳池裡想把人撈起來，髮梢跟眼神都濕漉漉的王嘉爾硬是把助理拉進水裡接吻，煙火跟嘈雜的音樂聲奪走了眾人暫時的注意力。

 

身上裹著毛巾才進了房間，王嘉爾低著頭拉著林在範很合身現在卻濕透了的西裝外套衣角，「林在範、也只是親你一下而已，不用表情這麼難看吧」

 

林在範轉頭看著他，表情只有一個怪，欲言又止了一下，一邊摸摸王嘉爾的頭又一邊抓抓自己頭髮，「不是你要我今天晚上無論如何都不准笑的嗎？」

「因為你笑起來就傻啊！」  
「可是我很開心我才笑的啊、」

「你有什麼好開心的？」

「那個、那個小少爺剛剛親了我，我就開心啊，」

「親你你就開心，那你找隔壁老陳親你、你每天都開心了、」

「我……我媽說，喜歡一個人，親他才開心，」

「你媽還有沒有說別的？」

「我媽說，我要是喜歡一個人就要好好哄她開心，」

王嘉爾的嘴唇不滿地嘟起來，「那我現在不開心，你親親我、快點」

林在範被弄濕的頭髮已經濕軟地貼在他的額頭上，他深吸一口氣把頭髮全往後撥，然後雙手捧著小少爺的臉，把嘴唇貼上對方同樣濕潤的嘴唇，濕黏地交換唾液。

氣喘吁吁地分開的時候王嘉爾覺得這人接吻像在吃人一樣，一絲距離也不允許，

「不行、我還是不夠開心，我要做別的，你會不會？」

「別……別的我不會、」林在範一邊說一邊下意識地伸手摀住自己下面，

「什麼不會！手放開、脫褲子！不會就好好認真學！嘉爾哥教你！」

 

事實證明有些事情真的是本能，就跟游泳或是騎腳踏車一樣，說不上是什麼時候學會的，但就是會的那一瞬間，你就知道自己會了。

 

例如現在把王嘉爾操到邊喘邊哭的林在範，他像是一個初次拿到玩具槍的男孩一樣，眼中有著新鮮興奮的樂趣，跟快感累積的光彩。他的手有力地緊抓著王嘉爾的腳踝，把他整個人使力往上提，讓他只剩下背跟手肘能壓在床上施力，暗紅色的陰莖快速地進出王嘉爾下面那個濕滑的小洞，粗暴地在每次插入的時候往更深的地方探索，剛剛王嘉爾帶著他的手指潤滑擴張的時候，那裏就收縮得相當厲害，王嘉爾一邊得指引他如何把手指更深入一點，一邊得忍受內壁被摩擦得又麻又癢的快感，他的前液出來的多，一路流到後面的小洞，混著潤滑劑弄得兩個人的手指濕黏成一片，偶爾拉成黏稠的絲線。

 

挑了對於第一次做這種事最容易的體位，墊高自己的腰，溫柔地愛撫林在範挺立濕黏的陰莖，王嘉爾引導著對方插入自己柔軟的身體，明顯地感覺到對方顫抖了一下，薄薄的嘴唇貼在王嘉爾的耳邊說，「這裡好……好緊又好燙，好舒服、」

 

嘖、不是不會嗎，才剛開始就來一個dirty talk，王嘉爾一瞬間有種自己被騙的感覺。

 

但林在範那東西實在弄得他太爽了，被騙也沒關係，起碼這一砲要打完。

 

林在範本能地尋找那個讓自己舒服的姿勢與王嘉爾內裡那個柔軟又濕嫩的部位，體格上他是佔了不小優勢的，於是也不顧王嘉爾的呻吟，拚了命就往裡面擠，被又快又狠地幹著，王嘉爾沒撐過5分鐘就高潮了，後面縮夾地一蹋糊塗，讓林在範一邊喘著一邊整個人壓在他身上，一邊吻他一邊享受著他內部又熱又燙地抽搐，王嘉爾以為林在範畢竟是第一次，大概就這樣結束了吧，但他自己的高潮過去後，明顯地感覺到那東西在他裡面還是很硬，只是更加滑膩，不知道是因為自己分泌的東西還是林在範的前液，兩個人眼神交會了一下，林在範吻了他的額頭，隨即抽離自己，然後順順地把王嘉爾翻個身，揉開他的屁股之後開始從後面操他，一邊還扯著王嘉爾的頭髮逼他轉頭接吻。

 

被頂得往前好幾次，王嘉爾一邊試著穩住自己的身體，一邊試著讓自己從被抽插的快感中分心，若不這樣做的話他馬上又要射了，林在範卻完全沒有一點疲態的樣子調整甚至轉動插入的位置，看著王嘉爾從啜泣到尖叫著射在床上的表情，他又忍不住去吻他的後頸跟臉，王嘉爾無法克制地開始哭，太硬了，那東西插得那麼深，他感覺自己會死在這種身體的快感裡。

 

王嘉爾相當佩服自己能保持清醒到最後一個體位，他下半身被拉著往上，林在範則拚了命用那根一直沒軟下來的陰莖從上而下往他後面的小穴捅，那裏已經又濕又紅，連著一條有點白濁的液體流到他的背後，不知道是林在範中間那次射的精還是他自己被幹到高潮而分泌的東西，又或是一口氣被用掉半瓶的潤滑液體，林在範像是想把他刺穿那樣拼命，硬熱的前端在王嘉爾又潰不成軍的一次高潮中緊緊抵著內部的嫩肉射精，過程中緊緊地拉著王嘉爾的身體，深怕有一點點的距離。

 

「你不是說、你不會嗎？」

王嘉爾坐在浴缸裡，質問著一邊幫他洗頭一邊傻笑的林在範。

對、林在範還是笑得那麼傻，露出一排牙齒的傻。

「做到一半、好像就會了啊」

「那你開心嗎？」

「開心啊」

「那你以後開心不准傻笑了、」

 

後來的後來，大家都知道王嘉爾的助理雖然高傲冷淡，但是偶爾、偶爾會對著王嘉爾傻笑。

 

\--

1\. 沒頭沒尾，對我就是想開車而已，沒有人能阻止我，我要看林Ｏ範跟王Ｏ爾打砲。  
2\. 聖誕快樂嘿。


End file.
